


If You Only Had One Wish, Let Love Live

by OscartheSnail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Be Careful What You Wish For, Despair, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, References to Depression, References to Illness, References to eating disorders, Sick Character, Sickfic, Surprises, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscartheSnail/pseuds/OscartheSnail
Summary: Hawkmoth will be revealed. There will be a wish. Emilie will make an appearance. A life changing battle will take place. A death will occur. Identities will be revealed. Love & friendship bonds will take place. But no one is safe from the troubles of life in Pairs when Hawkmoth is around.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 6





	1. Meet Emmett

"Time. This is something you can only use once and cannot be erased. Within you now is everything you need to deal with whatever time throws at you. Time is represented through change." Mrs. Bustier went on as Adrien heard Alix smirk. If it hadn't been for his cat like hearing he may have missed it. Grinning to himself he kept thinking about the actual reason she had to smirk. The bell rang signifying he missed the actual assignment that they were just given. Nino, who had been joined by Alya and Marinette, got the attention of said blonde boy. Adrien confused as if his time just dropped him in from nowhere said, "Wait, what was the assignment?" "We are to write about time, how it changes everyone the same way and differently at the same time." Oh, great Adrien thought, not sure if he said it out loud or not, closed his book up and joined the others to leave for lunch.   
"Where are you headed off to Dude? Going to join us for lunch today?" Adrien sighed and slumped his shoulders. "No, the same as always, home for lunch."  
"When is your dad going to lighten up and let you stay here? Is he afraid we're going to stuff you with sugar and carbs?" Alya teased.   
Adrien smiled and gave a little laugh. "No, he seems to think most akumas happen in the time between morning and afternoon classes. I have to be home for my 'safety'." Finger quotes used with the word safety. The four of them laughed together.   
Marinette finally spoke up, "I'm going to the art room, I'll walk up front with you. If you want some company that is." "Sure!" Adrien and Marinette waved to Alya and Nino as they rounded the corner for the cafeteria.  
"Does the art room have good food?" Adrien asked jokingly. Marinette blushed and stammered. "Uh, no. I have a project I want to work on, now seems like the best time to put a dent into it."  
Adrien stopped abruptly,"Marin, are you eating?" A few steps ahead of him, she stopped and turned around, looked at his hands holding onto his book bag. "I eat. I have a packed lunch in my backpack. Do you?"  
"Do I what?"   
"Eat."  
"I do."  
"What?"  
Adrien started walking again, "You know, this 'model diet' everyone thinks I'm on isn't really that bad." There was a slight edge to his tone.  
"I know. I see you eat, whatever you want really. But you didn't like the implications did you?"  
"Okay, I know I was abrupt but Marin, something seems like it has changed," Adrien stammered before continuing "are you okay?"  
They were nearly at the front doors now. Marinette smiled; too tired to stutter around Adrien anymore, it only happened when the super embarrassing stuff happened. "I'm fine, my mind is just busy. I have a lot of responsibilities. And I don't have a nagging assistant to help me keep them all organized like you do Agreste!" She poked him lightly on the chest letting him know she was being lighthearted. Just on queue his phone chimed; it was Natalie being impatient in the car.   
Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled, "Enjoy your lunch break!"  
"You too." 

Marinette joined a few others that occasionally used the art room at lunch time. Marc and Nathaniel were in one corner of the room. “Mind if I join you?” Both boys smiled and scooted the extra seat towards her. “What are you here to work on?” Marc asked as Nathaniel continued to illustrate. “I’m working on a design inspired by dusk. The moment when stars start to shine but you can still see the colors of a painted sky it just seems to inspire me.”   
“That sounds sparkly”   
“Exactly!” And they all got to work.  
About a half hour later, Emmett came stomping in, hands in fists, flinging his backpack across the room. Emmett Lee Spencer was a drama kid, and a very good one at that. He had won several awards for different acts he portrayed while competing with Francois DuPont's drama club. If anybody needed anything related to drama Emmett was the student to go to, he was such a silly friend with a heart of gold. Always singing or or quoting lines from historical figures, he would help anyone become their own star. Since Luka was the same age as Emmett they often collaborated together, however most people didn't know that since Luka was such a private person and Emmett was so outgoing.  
Startled Marinette jumped out of her seat “Emmett, what is going on? Can I do anything to help?”  
“Sure, if you have $10,000 sitting around somewhere.”  
Marinette was completely confused “Why would you need that amount of money?”  
Nathaniel trying to defuse the situation with humor “Did you steal a car ? What’s the bail money for?”  
Emmett huffed, “They decided the drama club was no longer needed due to lack of funding.”  
Before anyone else had the chance to speak along came a black butterfly. It flew onto Emmett’s chain necklace turning him into an akuma.  
Emmett had transformed into a handsome knight of sorts. Looking eerily similar to how the phantom of the opera would look, he took off out the window singing. His singing was luring everyone out from where they were but shattering glass all around him anywhere he went.  
Marinette raced out of the classroom to the backside of the school where no one ever went since it was mainly storage spaces and custodial equipment. Tikki popped her head out ready for action, “Tikki, spots on!” And off Ladybug went to the Eiffel Tower to get a better look at what Emmett was doing.  
Adrien's phone buzzed and the tone blaring with it was the akuma alert sound. Adrien groaned thinking his father might actually be right. Plagg cheerfully floated around his welders head and said “Maybe we'll miss your dreadfully boring afternoon classes!” “Don't count on it, Ladybug and I will make that akuma crawl back to where it came from. Plagg, claws out!” and out the window he went.  
Spotting Ladybug, Chat landed behind her. “What do we know MiLady?”  
Just then the akuma bellowed out “My name is Thea Ate Tor. I will get Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous! I will also take all the drama naysayers out there and turn them into bridge trolls! So come out, come out where ever you are beetle and feral fur ball.” Shattered glass also fell all around him.  
“Me-ouch”  
“Focus Chat we need to get close enough to him without hearing him sing. The singing subdues the person and he then can somehow tell weather or not your a supportive of theater arts. If your not you become a troll, if you do they just seem to lay there in an endless sleep.”  
“Do you know where the akuma is? And how do you purrpose we get over to him without hearing him? I for one know I will not be turned into a bridge troll, I have loved the theater since I was a kitten, my favorite show is Cats!”  
Ladybug groaned “Chat find a way to come at the akuma from behind, the necklace is where the akuma is.” thinking she said that a little to confidently since she really shouldn't know where the akuma landed and the villain gave no indication to where it may be she added “I think. Find some protection for those ears of yours.”  
Chat lept away following the path of where the akuma had been. “Ok, my ears need protection, where am I going to find something like that out here?” just then he spotted Alya, who had been caught by Thea Ate Tor and seemed to be sleeping soundly. Along with her was Nino in the same state. “That's it! Sorry bro, you'll them back!” Chat lept down and gently took Nino's noise canceling headphones from his head. And back he went to join Ladybug to find a way to end the battle.  
“Lucky charm!” Chat got back just in time Thea Ate Tor was getting close enough now he could be heard. Knowing there wasn't much time he got Ladybugs attention and tossed the headphones to her. Chat then fell into a fatigued state. He couldn't move his head but was able to move his eyes around to see what was going on, he also was able to hear. He attributed that to be from the magic of the suit.  
Ladybug had VIP tickets to a private showing of Funny Girl, at the Marigny Theater as her lucky charm. Having no idea what use they could be, she had been hoping for noise canceling headphones. Just then she saw Chat as he threw something at her, the noise for Thea Ate Tor coming closer making her very drowsy. She was able to fight the feeling and catch what Chat had tossed to her. Noise canceling headphones, awesome, she went to tell Chat about his perfect timing, but he was on the ground paralyzed near sleep. The look in his eyes told a whole story in itself. She knew he was aware of what she was about to say, and that was all she needed to be able to do the rest on her own.  
After a few jumps here and there, like a flea would do, and another couple close calls, Ladybug had Thea Ate Tor cornered. He was busy singing to a group that even Ladybug knew were about to be Trolls. She broke the necklace and was relieved to watch the akuma flutter away. She took her yo-yo and cleansed the butterfly. Made sure Emmett was okay as she handed back the broken necklace, it would be fixed as soon as she cast her miraculous ladybugs, to heal everyone from sleeping and trolling. As she did the spell her priority was to get back over to Chat. She wasn't sure how she would feel, had she been paralyzed but still able to see helplessly watching. Probably very lonely and frustrated. By the time she got there his grin was wide and his fist was out. She knew he was safe and happy, and probably ready to pun.  
“Pound it.”  
Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped fists.   
“That was quite the Act MiLady.”  
Handing the headphones back to Chat, “Well I’m drawing the final curtain, I’m late for afternoon classes!” Ladybug jumped off into the roof in the opposite direction of the school. The last thing she needed was for Chat to know where to locate her. Once in the clear she double back transforming behind the back of the school. Marinette knew of a back entrance that led into a hallway outside the Gym. Hopping up the stairs near the locker rooms she was quickly trying to get to class without much disruption.  
“So we meet again!” Spooked Marinette froze.  
“Adrien you scared me! What are you doing out here, did you just get back from lunch?”   
“Yeah, the akuma slowed down traffic between here and home. The Gorilla didn’t want to leave until it was over. Father’s orders. What’s your excuse?”  
“I, was, well…Emmett was the akuma, I had been in the room when he was akumatized. Did you hear they canceled the drama program? Anyway I was hoping I would see him return. I wanted to learn more about what he knew to see if there was anything I could do to help the situation.”  
“I hadn’t heard.” Bending the truth, he went on “what caused the dismissal of the program? I thought there were plenty of other students to help represent the program.”   
“That’s not the problem. Funding was cut. That’s all the information I received before Emmett was akumatized.  
“Hmm.” was all Adrien could get out. “You’re right we need more information. There has to be something else to it.”  
The bell rang, Marinette groaned, she missed another class.   
“At least we didn’t have to make an embarrassing entrance.” The smirk Adrien had on his face had Marinette’s heart pounding. She backed up against the wall until it went away. They both ran in separate directions, Marinette off to the last class of the day, Adrien putting headphones in Nino's locker before making it to his classroom.

After school Marinette caught up with Emmett.  
“Are you doing okay? I hear being akumatized can be quite the experience”   
“I am okay Marinette, thank you for asking. I am however still pretty bummed about the drama program. I don’t understand why they would cancel in the middle of the school year. Funding is usually budgeted for one whole school year.”  
“Maybe if we go to Mr. Damocles we could get a better idea of what is really going on.”  
“I suppose, but is he really going to tell us more. We’re just students we don’t get to know the details.”  
“Only those who care enough seek the details.”  
“Now you sound like Alya. I bet we could use her investigative skills.”  
Marinette smiled and started heading towards their principles office.  
Once there Emmett put up his defenses and was ready for an argument. Marinette asked him to calm down before another akuma was sent. He nodded in agreement.   
“Emmett, Marinette it is nice to see the two of you, what can I help you with.”  
Emmett started of with “We want to know more information about the drama clubs cancellation.”   
“It doesn’t seem like dismantling it in the middle of the school year is the right thing to do. We’re aware that it has something to do with funding. Why were the drama students not even given a chance to come up with the money.”  
Mr. Damocles smile faded and shoulders sagged, he knew this was coming. “Here at Francois DuPont we have been fortunate for many years not to have the struggles most schools have. Low attendance, few set props and costumes, we even have a great portable lighting and sound system. But that's just it, portable. We have no home for the drama club since we do not have an auditorium.”  
Interrupting Emmett said “But that has never been a problem before, and what does that have to do with the budget?”  
“You're right Mr. Spencer, it hasn't been a problem before, but due to new regulations for competing thespian clubs each club must have a set home auditorium at all times. Between that rule and the ever raising rates for renting space for the clubs performances, it came down to a board vote to raise enough funds for an Auditorium or canceling the group all together.”  
Marinette quickly voiced her opinion, “That doesn't seem very fair, no one within the school, even the drama teacher had any clue that this was happening! They were not given a chance to defend themselves to the board. Maybe they could have come up with a plan to raise funds for an Auditorium or look for a more permanent place to continue their work.”  
“There were some that considered this option, and others completely against it. The deciding factors were that Francois DuPont just doesn't have enough space for adding another building for an auditorium and the board can't justify renting a place and paying monthly for a space that is only used by one school group, open to public for other groups, and not a necessary need for our education curriculum. The drama credits needed are all classroom based but not performance. Emmett I don't necessarily agree with it. But my hands are tied, I fought against their decision and also had a handful of others with me. But the bulk of it came down to money. ”   
Emmett hummed a response to indicate that he was thinking after a moment he brightened up, “So your saying to continue we need a permanent, self funded space to continue being a club?”  
“Your club can remain, but if you want to be a performing club with up to date credentials, yes those are two of the things the board would need before approving the the club to have a budget once again.”  
“Okay Mr. Damocles, Thank you for your time!” Emmett said with a smile and hurried out of the principles office.  
Marinette shrugged her shoulders at Mr. Damocles indicating that she was not aware of why he abruptly left, then ran out to catch up with him.  
“Hey! What was all that about? You seem like you have an idea?”  
“I might, I need to go home to do some research first.”  
“That's the spirit! Good luck, let me know if there is anything I can help out with.”  
“Thank you Marinette!” then he ran out of the school towards home.


	2. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's lost headphones and Emmett has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took a whole month to write this. It's part of the mom life though.  
> Bare with me, I know the beginning will seem slow and for some boring. But I hope in the end it will be worth reading.  
> Happy reading friends, enjoy!

Let Love Live  
Chapter 2

The next day Nino came in, very mopey. As if he had lost his puppy, only worse, his headphones.  
Alya was trailing behind him watching something on her phone. Nino just sat on the bench and waited for everyone to get done in their lockers, he seen no point getting into his. He had all the necessary items he needed for class, excluding his headphones. Only he knew he didn't need them, they were just there for comfort of any anxiety that could come his way. He would wear them instead of listening to the bustle of the classroom, it helped him concentrate on his school work.

By the time Marinette and Adrien came in moments apart, both Nino and Alya were sitting on the bench waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to class. Adrien got done first and asked “Nino, why such the long face? I can count on one hand how many times I have seen you like this.” Alya replied for him knowing Nino was just going to shrug his shoulders, and on cue that's what he did. “Nino lost his headphones.” 

Turning red Adrien asked, “Are you sure, have you checked your locker?”  
Nino quietly mumbled, “No dude, they got lost yesterday during the akuma attack.”  
Before Adrien could reply Alya popped in saying, “Wait! I think I got something! I thought all footage was lost, well it kinda was, the screen is black but I can hear a few things.”

Adrien's stomach dropped, he was going to get caught. He had to think of something and fast. Marinette just stood there staring seemingly into space, Nino was looking at Alya quizzically while she had been listening to something from her earbuds that were connected to her phone.

Alya was on her fourth time listening when she stopped, fiddled with her phone and then put one earbud in to Nino's ear. “All my footage is black because of the angle we landed once being affected by the akuma. But that didn't stop the audio from recording! Oh my gosh, I'm pretty sure that's Chat Noir Nino! Chat Noir took your headphones Nino, isn't that so cool?” 

By this time Marinette was paying attention, anything Chat Noir related usually did that. Adrien on the other hand was trying to search for a way to get Alya away from the Chat Noir theory. With a little stutter that no one noticed Adrien asked to hear the footage. After Nino listened to it a couple times he handed the earbud over to Adrien.

Clear as day Adrien heard, feet landing then, “That's it! Sorry bro, you'll get them back!” damn Alya's phone was good. He totally should have thought about Alya recording, even though the camera was angled in an awkward position. 

“Why would Chat Noir call me bro?” Alya put her smarty pants voice on and said “Uh.. because you're a boy and he's a boy and you call almost everyone bro or dude.” “But he doesn't know me! I've only met him up close a few times, but not long enough for him to call me bro.” Alya gave Nino a look, the You're Carapace dumb ass, and you don't hide it very well, look. “You called Gabriel Agreste himself dude, you are not the best at being formal.” Marinette nearly fell onto the bench beside her so she sat on it to not gain any attention.

“I did it.” Adrien practically yelled. The three others looked at him. Sheepishly Adrien continued a little quieter. “I sneaked out at lunch time yesterday, I wanted to see an akuma up close like everyone else has and I was tired of being locked in the house. So I left. Once I figured out what it was doing I was far enough away that I knew I needed protection, I went looking for it. I just happened to see the two of you, so I grabbed Nino's headphones. I'm sorry Nino, I was afraid that if I got caught by the akuma that I wouldn't get back to the house in time and get caught sneaking out, plus I was trying to see if I could help others that hadn't been hit yet.” Adrien shoulders drooped as he looked down. 

“Well you could have taken my phone with you and got some footage while you were at it.” Alya said smug. “Does this mean I can get my headphones back?” Nino brightened up and smiled for the first time that day. Adrien walked over to Nino's locker and opened it. “Yeah, their right here.” Adrien went to hand the headphones to him but Nino just embraced him in a hug. “Thank you bro, I'm so glad to have them back!” Nino took the headphones and put them around his neck. If Marinette recognized them from yesterday, she gave no indication of it.

The three of them just laughed together. Then the bell rang indicating they had 10 minutes to get to class. “Girl you've been awful quiet over there. What secrets are you hiding?”

Marinette shrugged “Nothing I'm just... Tired.” Marinette had dark purple bags under her eyes despite getting 9 hours of sleep last night. “Silly Marin, you stay up to late with your projects.” Alya took Nino's hand and they went off to class together.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and recognized the “been hit by a bus” look. He felt for her, having been there before. Adrien walked over and sat by her since she was still sitting. “Did you have breakfast, I have a protein bar, they help me when I feel beat down. You know how my dad has me working every minute of the day sometimes.”

She knew. But just shrugged him off. Adrien stood up and started to hand her the bar, “Please?” She smiled and took the bar knowing she wasn't going to get by without taking it, he reached his other hand out to help her stand. “Thank you for taking the bar, lets go to class.” Walking side by side in silence the whole way, they made it in the classroom just as the bell rang.

After school Emmett came up to Marinette very excited. “I think I have a solution!” 

Marinette smiled, “What did you come up with?” 

“A community center!”

A little puzzled Marinette said “But we don't have any near by?”

“Exactly! I want to help with the project from beginning to end. But I know it will take a lot of help from professionals and adults.”

“Okay, what is your vision so far?”

“Well there is a property about 4 blocks from here. It's an abandoned building. I want to be able to remodel the building into a community center. As it is now its half factory half office building. The factory space could be turned into the auditorium area, the offices could be rented space for other stuff. If we get everyone involved we could clean the place up. And start looking for grants to remodel.”

“Are you talking about the old Harrison building to the west?” Ladybug knew the building, she and Chat Noir had hid there a few times throughout the years to hide from akumas. They would regroup there and occasionally held kwami treats and power-ups in the abandoned break room. She shouldn't know how the roof was caving in and the brick was deteriorating on the east side, making it easier for the superheros to get in. 

“Yes, that's the one!”

“Have you been there to see it lately? It's a good property with lots of potential. But it looks like it may cave in. I was over there to sketch a while back.”

“I'm going to look at it tonight. My dad is coming with me, I wanted to see if he had any thoughts on it, plus hes in good with some contractors.”

“What about the self sustaining part of the deal?”

“I haven't forgot about it, but I haven't come up with anything yet.”

“I could come up with a few ideas, if you'd like. But my other concern is, if its a community center How is Francois DuPont's drama club going to claim rights to it?”

“Well that is another kink I've yet to work out, but I thought since the school would be putting in the majority of the work into it we could claim that area.”

“I'm not sure that is how things work. We'll have to look into it.”

Both Emmett and Marinette sat there for a minute thinking and writing different things down they knew needed done to possibly get the project started. Marinette had an idea.

“I've got it! Maybe the school board would approve of a career center. It could help juniors and seniors gain college credit while also allowing adults to do the same. The adults would pay tuition and gain credit. Once we get established we could set up a full technical school.”

“That would take care of being self sufficient! I still hope we can make it community friendly. I imagine spaces for an art studio, gallery, recording booths, editing suites, workshops, akuma refuge space, youth programs as well as senior activities. I love Bingo, and so do seniors, there has to be Bingo!

They both laughed and Marinette agreed.

“That is such a big idea! It's like a Community, Technical, Arts Center. Lets do this! I know there is so much to sort out still but I think we should tell Mr. Damocles the idea!”

After coming out of Mr. Damocles office Emmett and Marinette were overwhelmed and excited. They had one week to write a proposal for the board. It didn't have to be a professional proposal after all they were just kids. But they wanted it to be close to show how serious they were about doing this.

“Do you think we should get some help from the other students? I know we're excited and determined, but we are only two people with other responsibilities. If we want this to be a school dedicated project, now would be the time to start getting a few others involved.”

“I couldn't have said it better myself Marinette, who do you think could help with the proposal?”

“Max is good with numbers, he could help us come up with a figure on purchasing the property and an estimate for remodeling. Plus if he let Markov get involved, we would have access to so much more knowledge.”

“Yeah that little beast could have the square footage down on each room let alone the property faster than we could get our tape measures out. He could also find the best recommended companies for the job. And if he were in on any negotiations we would know that the best deal was being made.”

“Let's not get to ahead of ourselves, while he could do all that, we should be able to do it ourselves. I think it would be more satisfying in the end. But we can listen to his advice, if Max even wants to get involved, the first step is to ask. Is there anyone else you can think of we need at this point?”

“What do you think about Chloe or Adrien? They must have some financial connections we could use.”

I don't think we should,” 

Marinette was suddenly interrupted by Emmett as he jumped back. “Marinette, your nose is bleeding!”

Shocked Marinette stood up quickly too quickly as it made her dizzy, she was expecting just a small spot but when she put her hand up to her nose she felt the warm ooze pool in her hand.

“I'm so sorry Emmett, I should go take care of this.” Emmett followed her to make sure she was okay, it was only after the bleeding stopped completely did he let her leave for home.

Marinette headed home at a snails pace, but as soon as it was clear Tikki popped out, “Marinette! Your nose should not bleed like that, are you okay?”

“I'm fine Tikki, The school probably had dry air or something, I'll just use some nose spray and a hot shower to moisten it up again. Problem solved.”

Tikki didn't believe this, her intuition was telling her something was going on, but she had no idea what it was. She thought her holder was coming down with a cold, since she had to use a tiny bit of extra energy to keep Marinette going during the last fight and patrol night. A cold wasn't a big deal other than her holder felt miserable. 

“I think you should tell your parents. It was a lot of blood, if it happens again you could pass out, what if you're alone, or in an akuma battle?”

Marinette leaned against the building before going in to see her parents, “You worry to much Tikki, now hide, or my parents are going to find out who the cookie monster is!” Mari booped Tikki gently on top of her head, and they both laughed. Tikki did as she was asked cuddling in to Marinette's chest hiding behind her blazer.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Emmett talk to the school board. Chat has a enlightening conversation with Ladybug.

Let Love Live 

Chapter 3

The week between the moment Emmett and Marinette found out they could give a proposal presentation to the school board flew by fast. They gained the help from Max and Markov, who went and worked on the dimensions of the building inside and out. Nino helped by researching audio equipment and even did a little research on acoustics with Simon and Collin, who were in the drama club with Emmett. Nino had been so excited about learning new things about acoustics that Alya got involved in her own way researching the history of the building, its previous owner and the impact it had on Paris. 

The group had formed outside the presentation room waiting for Emmett and Marinette. Soon enough they came out faces showing they were still a bundle of nerves.

“Well?” asked Alya impatiently.

Both smiled and jumped up and down very giddy. “They're going to go over our research, but even without it, sounded like they thought the idea could take off.”

“Did they give any indication when they would have a final answer?” Nino asked excitedly.

“Well the initial decision will take two weeks, however if they pursue the project we'd be getting weekly updates.” 

Seeming to be deep in thought, Max adds “Does this mean they will continue to ask our opinions and take our thoughts into consideration?”

Emmett chimed in with the answer, “We had to do a little bit of persuading, but they were finally convinced that we want to be a part of this project from beginning to end. They told us that the professionals will always have the final say, but they want to use this as a service learning project. Each bid they put in with different groups of professionals involves a presentation to be given. If agreed upon by those groups, we will be able to sit in and learn why they choose to do it that way. We'll have the chance to ask questions and have our feed back heard.”

“Sounds like a very informative way to learn how restore a building back to life!” Markov said.

The group talked a few more minutes before they broke apart to go home.

Marinette went home and began to work on homework. “Can I have some extra cookies Marinette? You have patrol tonight and I want to be ready for anything.” 

“Don't be silly you can Tikki, have as many as you want. I can get more from downstairs if I need to.” 

“Please!” Tikki said eagerly awaiting today's batch of leftovers.

After Marinette got the cookies she settled down and started her writing assignment. She began with a quote from War and Peace, “The two most powerful warriors are patience and time.” Tikki giggled. “You should know, you're one tough warrior.”  
“Thanks Tikki, you're not so bad yourself.”

Marinette awoke in a cold sweat and a pounding on her head. She could not remember where she was or what time it was. Once she adjusted to her surroundings she realized she was at her desk and had been doing homework. There was another thud on her head.

“Marinette!” Thud. She rubbed the spot but laid her head back down. Tikki groaned.

“Marinette!” Another thud. Tikki speed onto her charges head as fast as she could. “Marinette, you've got to go meet Chat Noir!” Thud.

Marinette popped up. “Tikki!” relieved Tikki floated to her face. “Finally, I've been trying for a half hour.”

“Sorry, I must have dozed off.” mumbled Marinette

“That's an understatement. Let's go, then we can come back and go to bed for real.” Tikki prodded smiling. That got Marinette moving.

Ladybug landed down gently beside Chat. “Good evening MiLady, I was beginning to wonder if you were okay.”

Chat looked LB up and down. She looked thin and pale and just run down.

“I'm good Chat. I had a little cat nap before I arrived.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at her own joke, Chat just gave his mischievous smile and replied “Wanna race?” and leaped off the building. 

“That darn Cat.”

Soaring across the rooftops of Paris, the couple beautifully played a game of cat and mouse with each other.

Ending up at one of the high beams of the Eiffel Tower, Chat felt energized at happier than he had been in days.

Ladybug however ended up panting, coughing mess. Her head was pounding and this time she knew Tikki had nothing to with it.

“I thought I was the cat Bug! You don't normally let me win with this much of a lead.”

Still evening out her breath, “This is the first time you've won Chat. Don't let it go to your brain.” She sat down to enjoy the view.

Chat sat beside her and looked at the view himself. He huffed unable to calm his lingering thoughts “Can I ask you something.”

Skeptically Ladybug looked at him, she started to open her mouth but Chat interrupted, “It's personal, but has nothing to do with our identities.”

Ladybug dropped her shoulders and relaxed, “Okay.”

“Are you alright?” Ladybug was confused.

“Yes, why wouldn't I be?”

“You look different.” “How so?”

Chat had no idea how to explain it. He didn't want to offend her but something just kept nagging at him. He scratched the back of his head and hesitated a moment searching for the right way to say it.

“You look pale, fatigued and just not yourself. Your eyes don't have that gleam and your hair doesn't shine like it used to.”

Ladybug didn't know whether to be offended or shocked. Chat went on, “Listen you might just need a good night sleep for all I know. I just worry for you LB. But in my civilian life these signs usually mean one thing. And I don't want that for you.”

“Chaton, I am wore out. I've been busy this past week with school things, no need to stress over me. The project I'm in isn't over but it doesn't have any new deadlines, I should be able to focus that time on homework and get to bed earlier. At least I hope.” She gave him a kindhearted smile.

But that wasn't enough to satisfy him. So he was stuck being blunt with another girl about her eating habits. He was hoping this wasn't going to become a normal thing for him. “Are you eating?”

“Chat!” she said exasperated. “I'm being serious Ladybug.” The look on his face was kind but stern.

She got up to go, but stopped. She paused to think about it and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had a meal. Being busy with the project took up her lunch period and she used the evenings for homework and patrol, so she hadn't been eating with her parents. She grew frustrated with herself, eating issues isn't really something she thought she had, but maybe with Chat and Adrien both noticing, there could be something to it.

She whispered “No.”

Chat saw a myriad of emotions run through her mind through her facial expressions during that time.

“It wasn't intentional. I was busy, or running late, or fell asleep.” Ladybugs thoughts were spiraling. Chat softly put his hands on her shoulders. “I believe you.”

That was enough to calm her. They smiled at each other “I'll do better” Ladybug stopped when Chats face quickly frowned.

“Your nose is bleeding.”

Ladybug took her hand up to her nose, she felt nothing through the gloved hand but there was blood there. Her earring beeped.  
They both frowned in confusion. “But I.”   
“I know.” said Chat. “Go home, eat and rest. Maybe that's your kwami's way of agreeing with me.”

“You are probably right. Thanks for the talk Chat. You don't need to be concerned about it, I'll be more aware and make a better effort.”

“I know you will. Goodnight.”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo out and she went jolting through the air. When she reached the balcony and hopped inside her transformation dropped immediately.

“Tikki, what was up with that?”

Tikki shivered horribly. Marinette handed her a cookie she gladly accepted. “It felt like you used 'Lucky Charm' four times.”

“Wait, I can do that?”  
“Powers evolve over time, usually when a holder is much older. So it has been done before with an experienced holder. But you didn't?

“I didn't use it at all, I just ran with Chat across the City to make sure it was safe and have some fun.”

Tikki's face morphed into concern. “Really?”

“Yes, then we had a serious discussion.” Marinette frowned.

“Tikki, I haven't had a proper meal in nearly two weeks.” As if it was on command Marinette's stomach growled. Tikki gave her a motherly stare.

“Let's not go through that again. I'm sure there are leftovers to warm up in the fridge. And maybe something sweet too.”

“Well,” said Tikki, “let's go feast.” The two giggled together. They feasted then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to have a longer story, but I've come to realize that I just don't have the time to sit and write like I wish. If I just get to the main points I wish to share I'll probably make the time to write. It will still be great, and angsty, because that's what I love to read and write. I also am a lot better at spending time reading than writing. Lol. Enjoy!


End file.
